


Cuffed

by BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn



Category: Persona 4, persona - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Hanamura, Handcuffs, Kink meme?, M/M, Narukami did not volunteer for this, Stealth gay, Yosuke is not a Magician
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn/pseuds/BreatheInBreatheOutMoveOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yosuke learns that Souji calls him the magician he decides to learn a few magic tricks.</p><p>Things go about as well as you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short little fic with a couple chapters because I love these nerds and this has been sitting in my drafts for FOREVER
> 
> As always feedbacks is A REALLY COOL THING THAT YOU SHOULD DO K THANKS.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“C’mon partner, it’ll be awesome!” Yosuke wags his brows invitingly, scooting even closer than the tight train seating encourages to dig an unwelcome elbow into Souji’s ribs. 

 

Souji makes a face, a pleading look of, “don’t make me” that lasts just long enough to catch Yosuke’s attention before the brunette smothers the expression with an encouraging smile. 

 

“C’moonnnnn partner.” He elongates the plea, voice wobbling petulantly as if it will somehow convince Souji that he  _ wants  _ his best friend to go along with this ridiculous plan.

 

Souji sighs, eyes squeezing shut as he reaches one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

 

“Why exactly do you want to do this again?” Yosuke grins widely at the question, the kind of grin that means he knows his partner is about to concede to his wishes.

 

“Weeell, you said yourself that I’m the ‘magician' so I thought, why not try out a little magic trick? And I’ve been saving for these babies for like three paychecks! They're the best ones of the market, completely legit, and think of how impressed the ladies will be when they see this trick?” Yosuke winks encouragingly, dangling the pair of shiny metal handcuffs in front of Souji’s eyes, which dance after the jingling metal with a concerned expression.

 

“Yosuke I  _ really _ don’t think that cheap magic tricks are going to-”

 

“Hey, these are  _ not  _ cheap. They're the real deal, man! Dojima probably doesn’t even have a pair this heavy duty! If they were cheap it wouldn’t look like  _ real  _ magic!”

 

Souji knows he has lost this battle, Yosuke’s large brown eyes wavering pleadingly, and he winces in defeat as he holds out the wrist closest to Yosuke and turns his fist up stiffly, as if he was really being arrested for some foolish crime like waving swords around in the food court. 

 

The interaction gains the curious glances of a few others on the train, mostly older adults who watch the pair concernedly before shaking their heads and turning back to the window. Souji has no time to reassure them “this isn’t what it looks like” -whatever it  _ even looks like-  _ before Yosuke has clapped one cuff down too tightly onto his wrist, the other tightening onto the brunett’s with a click of finality. 

 

“Okay so this key is made specifically for this pair of cuffs. It’s one of a kind. So it’s really important nothing happens to it.” Yosuke grins cheekily, dangling the key in front of Souji before tucking it into the sleeve of his jacket. 

 

“Now, the trick to making this look real is that no one sees me use the key to unlock them.” 

 

The train slows to a stop, signified by the muffled hissing of breaks that is muted by the sound of dozens of passengers talking at once and the shifting of bags and suitcases. 

 

“The train is now arriving at Okina station, passengers please grab your belongings and exit one at a time. I repeat, we are now arriving at Okina station.” 

 

“This is our stop partner, c’mon we can finish the trick when we get off the train!” 

 

Souji tries to protest, tries to tell Yosuke that they should really take off the handcuffs before they get off the train. But he is now attached to his partner by the wrist, his partner who is already yanking him down the narrow aisle and towards the train’s sliding doors.

 

They land on the platform outside with a muted thud and Souji rubs at his wrist sorely, pink irritated skin flaring out against the shiny metal cuff. Yosuke doesn’t hesitate to jump back into his role, flashing Souji a cheeky grin before reeling back into his monologue.

 

“Okay so you just keep your hand still and then I’ll work the key into my hand while no one’s looking.” Yosuke gives his cuffed arm a slight shake to slide the key down his sleeve. “Y’know you might even want to make some small talk while I do this part, just to take the attention off of-”

 

Souji watches his partners face carefully, watches as it goes from his playful supply of boyish expressions to something that vaguely looks like panic, and Yosuke gives his arm another hard shake before grimacing at his cuffed hand.

 

“Shit.” Yosuke mumbles, pointedly avoiding Souji’s accusatory stare as he shakes his arm hard enough to flap Souji’s wrist along with the motion.

 

“Yosuke-”

 

_ “Hold on just a second partner, just uhh- I think it got caught on the inside of my jacket-” _

 

“ _ Yosuke _ .”

 

“Hahaa… some kind of magician I am huh-”

 

“Did-”

 

Yosuke’s face turns a deep shade of red. 

 

“You-” 

 

He makes a strangled half laugh, his free arm shoved up the arm of his jacket and searching for the key.

 

“Lose-” 

 

_ “Hey partner you aren’t going to believe this but-” _

 

“The  _ key?” _  Souji’s voice is as calm and deadpan as ever, but Yosuke gulps audibly, his eyes downcast as his free hand jerks out of the jacket sleeve and grips the elbow of his cuffed hand nervously.

 

The hand that is cuffed to Souji.

 

Without a key.

 

“Look partner I’m sure it just fell out on the train, right? So all we have to do is-”

 

_ “The train is now departing from Okina, all passengers this is the final boarding call. I repeat, the train is now departing from Okina.” _

 

Both boys turn around at the same time, more because when Souji turns his wrist pulls at the handcuffs, thus dragging Yosuke along with the motion. They watch in tandem as the station fills with the loud hissing of breaks releasing, the train doors slide shut- as if in slow motion-, and the train, along with their key, begins moving along the rails and away from Okina.

 

“Fuck.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update! I hope you guys enjoy, this chapter was pretty fun to write.

“So… uh… what’s the plan?”

 

Yosuke sits next to Souji on one of the sticky metal benches that line the train platform, thighs separated by the set of cuffed hands that rest between them. Souji stares ahead unblinkingly, and Yosuke isn’t sure if he is concocting one of his typically brilliant and/or weird Seta plans, or if he has just entirely resigned himself to his fate.

 

“Partner?” Yosuke tries again, and Souji reaches across his lap to rub at the pink skin of his cuffed wrist. 

 

He gives a long-suffering sigh before swiveling his eyes to Yosuke. “We wait for the train to make it’s full circuit and get back to Okina. Hopefully the key will still be in the seat where you left it.”

 

_ You  _ left it. As in Yosuke. As in Souji is not going to allow himself to take any of the blame for this Hanamura style failure. Not that any of it is even Souji’s fault, but he doesn’t have to rub that in. Yosuke’s stomach drops with guilt.

“You could have at least put them on a little looser.” Souji squirms in his seat, raising his handcuffed wrist and letting Yosuke’s dangle limply under it. 

 

“Hey man, don’t let anyone see it!” Yosuke yelps, slapping his hand onto the bench between them and earning a hiss of pain from Souji as the metal pulls his hand down with it. 

 

“You don’t want to be handcuffed to me?”

 

Souji has the audacity to look wounded for a moment, and Yosuke levels him with a deadpan stare before he works on tugging his sleeve down over his half of the handcuff.

 

“No man. Why would I  _ want _ to be handcuffed to you? That’s weird.”

 

“Well, you  _ were _ the one to do it.” Souji prods, and he tries to overlap their fingers before Yosuke flicks them away.

 

“Hey! It’s not like I did this on purpose!”

 

“Losing the key wasn’t part of the trick?”

 

“ _ Tch _ . Man there’s got to be a way to make this look less noticeable. I don’t want anyone giving us weird looks.” Yosuke’s glare shifts between Souji and their hands, his jacket sleeve not able to be pulled down far enough to cover the handcuff without making him hunch his shoulder at an awkward angle. 

 

Souji matches Yosuke’s stare blankly, brow ever so slightly pulled down in thought to where Yosuke can almost see his eyebrows under his bangs. 

 

“We could hold hands.”

 

“Oh  _ Hell no _ !” Yosuke squawks indignantly, almost jumping up from the bench and crossing his arms to amplify his point before he remembers the handcuffs that keep him attached to Souji. 

 

“It was just a suggestion.” Souji mumbles, and if Yosuke wasn’t mortified by the idea of holding hands with his best friend he would almost feel bad for the despondent tone taken on by Souji’s voice. But honestly even if Yosuke had accidentally slipped up that one time and mentioned that Souji looks like he’d be good with his hands, that probably doesn’t vindicate the suggestion that it would be okay to holds hands, or even support the idea that Yosuke would  _ want  _ to do something like that- which he definitely does not.

 

“Look partner, I’m just saying that that might give off the wrong idea.” Yosuke tries to rectify his reaction, and Souji only thinks about it for a moment before retorting.

 

“And being handcuffed to each other doesn’t.”

 

Shit.

 

Yosuke glares at the handcuff attached to his wrist one more time, as if hoping in one final moment of desperation that staring hard enough at it will somehow make it burst into ashes, or unlock itself. 

 

“Fine.”

 

Souji levels him a stupidly excited grin.  _ Seriously, why is so excited about this. _

 

“Just don’t make it weird, okay.”

 

“I would  _ never. _ ” Souji puts his free hand to his heart, his face a portrait of modesty. Yosuke gives him a look halfway between skepticism and a glare before grabbing his partner’s hand a bit too roughly and staring daggers at the train tracks.

  
  
  


*********

  
  


Souji is afraid Yosuke is going to jump in front of the next train.

 

He knows that’s probably a stretch, even for Yosuke. But Souji has been watching him watch the tracks for at least fifteen minutes now and honestly, holding his hand can’t be  _ that  _ bad. 

 

He knows somewhere in his brain that he should probably not push his luck, but when he ever so casually entwines his fingers with Yosuke’s freckled digits the brunette only lets loose an exasperated sigh, not even bothering to look between them where Souji’s thumb is now ghosting back and forth across his palm. 

 

After that Souji manages to sit in silence for the next twenty minutes or so, even though behaving himself is hard when Yosuke gets so easily flustered. At some point Yosuke had fished his mp3 player out of his jacket pocket, skipping through some songs for a few seconds before deciding on one and turning up the volume until a steady rhythm can be heard reverberating softly from where his headphones rest around his neck.

 

“You’re hands are soft.” 

 

Well, if lacing their fingers together didn’t get a reaction, that certainly did. Yosuke flinches as if he’s been struck, and jerks his hand away like he’s just stuck it in a furnace, face burning red enough to look like he might have shoved that in a furnace too. He seems to forget for a second that he is attached to Souji, because when he pulls his wrist away, Souji’s immediately follows, and Yosuke tries to smack that away too before realising that they are, in fact, connected, and reaching to scratch the back of his neck instead.

 

The sudden movement yanks the cord out of his music player, and the music stops abruptly, plunging the two in a sudden silence fueled by Yosuke’s irritation. 

 

“Dude, you made it weird.”

 

“Sorry.” He tries to sound inflicted, but he’s not really sorry at all and instead all he can offer is a sheepish grin. 

 

“How long till our train finishes it’s loop anyways?” Yosuke huffs with frustration, moving their conjoined hands back into the empty space between them, Souji’s thunking limply onto the metal bench first before Yosuke’s lands between them as well, pointedly tucked as far away from Souji’s as the handcuff’s chain will allow. 

 

Souji holds his cuffed wrist up to his eyes, dragging Yosuke’s hand along and earning a aggravated snort from the other boy. He stares at the handcuff like he’s reading a watch, and Yosuke doesn’t look like he thinks it’s as funny as Souji thinks it is.

 

“Well, it has to loop all the way back to Inaba, I think it usually finishes its circuit at about sunset. It’ll probably be another hour or so.”

 

“That long?” Yosuke groans, kicking his heels on the cement platform before lowering his chin in defeat. 

 

Souji nods in affirmation, letting both of their hands fall back onto the bench.

 

“Well…” Yosuke’s cheeks stain pink, and he glances at the tracks again before turning his palm face up between them. “Here.”

 

“What?”

 

Yosuke sighs heavily. “Look, dude, if you’re going to hold my hand then  _ hold it.” _ He stares pointedly at his upturned wrist, fingers stiffly curled inward as if he is expecting Souji’s touch to hurt.

 

“I thought you didn’t want to?”

 

“Well, like you said. It’s better than sitting here obviously handcuffed to each other.” Yosuke looks like he’s still trying to convince himself that. However, when Souji takes his offered hand the brunette doesn’t complain, and after the first few minutes he feels his friend’s fingers slowly relax against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* I love these nerds. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for the comments and support! If you're enjoying the story make sure to leave a comment and let me know! More to come!


End file.
